The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bistorta, botanically known as Bistorta amplexicaulis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Orange Field’.
The new Bistorta originated from an open-pollination in 2001 of an unnamed selection of Bistorta amplexicaulis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Bistorta amplexicaulis, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bistorta was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Oedelem (Beernem), Belgium during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Oedelem (Beernem), Belgium, since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Bistorta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.